


Do Apron's Count As Clothes?

by Karlaneku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Kink Discovery, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, insecure osamu, loving and supportive Suna, naked aprons, secret cum slut, tiddy-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlaneku/pseuds/Karlaneku
Summary: Osamu comes home to find his twin brother wearing nothing but an apron in the apartment he shares with his boyfriend. Can Osamu get his twin out before Suna gets home?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Do Apron's Count As Clothes?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheesyshenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesyshenanigans/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for @cheesyshenanigans for planting this idea in my head. Cheesy you are a wonderfully corruptive influence and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Merry belated Xmas!
> 
> Special thanks to @kayleeschuyler for being a wonderfully supportive beta!
> 
> I left who Atsumu's partner is purposefully blank. Ship him with whoever you want so long as it's safe, sane and consensual. Happy shipping!

Osamu sometimes wondered what he had done in his life to deserve a brother like Atsumu. He often questioned how the man’s mind worked. The man was so like him, yet so very, very different. VERY different, considering one of them was currently dressed in nothing but an apron in his brother’s house. 

“Tsumu what the actual fuck.”

“Ah, Samu! Yer back! I was just trying something out. It’s a surprise for--”

Osamu just stared at his twin in the eyes, “Yer not cooking naked in my kitchen.”

Atsumu pouts in response. “I’m not completely naked Samu. I’m wearin’ an apron.”

“Aprons don’t count Tsumu.”

Atsumu smirked. He looked like he had thought of the best comeback, though knowing Tsumu it was probably something dumb. “That’s not what you said to Suna last week.”

Oh. It was ON now. Just as Osamu opens his mouth to retort, the front door opens. “I’m home Osamu. Hm? Is Atsumu here too?” 

Ah shit. He had been hoping to get Atsumu out of the house before Rintarou got home. Especially because his stupid twin brother was still naked! Osamu knew that ever since he’d quit volleyball he’d put on a few pounds, he wasn’t as in shape as his brother. No longer did he have the abs Rintarou had taken so many photos of. He didn’t want to see the disappointment on Rintarou’s face when he realized what could have been. His boyfriend was sweet and accommodating, but Osamu was starting to feel bad for always wearing shirts when they had sex. 

Samu hadn’t realized how deep in his thoughts he had gotten until he heard the shutter of a camera. He turned to the doorway to see Suna with his phone pointed straight at Atsumu. 

Atsumu just smirked and posed, “I look good don’t I Suna?” Shit, way to hit where it hurts idiot. 

Suna just shrugged, “Osamu’s sexier.”

Atsumu gasped and looked offended. “We literally look the same! How can ya say Samu is sexier! My body’s the best it’s ever been and Samu’s been slackin’ with his workouts ever since he opened his restaurant!” Osamu wondered how many years in jail he’d have to serve for the manslaughter of his twin. 

Suna just shrugged again and typed on his phone. “Should I post this on social media or send it direct to your significant other?”

Atsumu paled, “No no no! No to both of those, this is supposed to be a surprise! Sheesh I’ll leave ya two lovebirds alone.” Atsumu pouted and muttered to himself as he put on his clothes.

Samu let out a sigh of relief. Finally his brother was going and he could just cuddle with Rintarou on the couch. Or maybe he’d dig out that box of Chuupet he had been hiding to surprise Rin with. Just…… Anything that didn’t bring to mind how lacking Osamu had physically become.

Osamu startled when he felt arms wrap around him. He really needed to stop getting so stuck in his head. He felt Rin’s lips at his neck and let out a pleased sigh, tilting his neck to allow his boyfriend more room to work with. God he wanted Rintarou to leave a hickey so bad but-- “Oh.” Osamu had been so distracted by the lips at his neck that he hadn’t noticed the hand drifting down to palm at his dick. 

“Ugh, get a room both of ya! I’m out!” Oh, right, his brother was still there. Once he heard the front door slam shut he let out a moan. “Rin….”

Suna didn’t let up with his groping and kissing. The hand that had been palming Osamu’s dick drifted down to his thighs. Why couldn’t he have just kept palming his dick, Osamu knew his thighs were--

Suna sighed against his neck. “Perfect.”

…….What?

Suna brought both hands down to grope Osamu’s thighs. “This is the sexiest body in the world. I just want to fuck you everywhere; and get that fantastic dick inside me. But….. I think I want to fuck these perfect thighs first.” With that Suna started to undo Osamu’s pants while Osamu stood still in shock.

Did……. Did his boyfriend just say his thighs were perfect? No, that couldn’t have been, they no longer had the muscle mass they had when he was young. There was a layer of fat that had made itself at home around the meat of his thighs. They weren’t nearly as perfect at Rintarou’s, or even Tsumu’s. Osamu gasped as he felt Rintarou’s dick poke between his thighs. Rintarou’s very wet, very HARD dick. “Oh god.”

Suna guided Osamu to brace himself against the wall and squeeze his thighs together. “I’ve been wanting to do this for ages. I’ve gotten myself off countless times imagining this very thing.” 

Osamu heard the click of the bottle of lube Rintarou always carried with him. Oh god. His boyfriend really was planning to fuck his thighs right here in the kitchen. “Rintarou…” Osamu started to protest but was stopped when he felt the press of lips against the back of his neck.

“Let me show you just how much this body turns me on,” Rintarou spoke lowly.

Osamu shivered. Fuck he loved when Rintarou got dominant. He obediently pressed his thighs together and shivered as he felt Rintarou’s lubed dick starting to slide between his thighs. “Oh fuck.” How did this feel so good? Had he ever felt Rintarou this hard before, and oh god Rintarou’s dick was rubbing along the underside of his own.

“This is even better than I thought it’d be Osamu. Your thighs are so soft and they’re squeezing me so well. It’s heavenly.” 

Osamu moaned. How long had Rintarou been this good at dirty talking? More importantly was he getting a praise kink? Osamu gasped as Rintarou’s hands moved up to grope at his chest over his shirt and tried to pluck at his nipples through the thick material of his shirt.

“Tsk. This is in the way.” Rintarou stopped moving. Oh god was he really just going to stand there with his dick between Osamu’s thighs. Why was that thought so hot? Osamu was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Suna gently tug at his shirt. “Can I take this off of you?” 

Osamu had to think for a moment. He didn’t want Rin to see the fat that had made itself at home on his torso. But……. Rin was still hard between his thighs. And he….. And he really said he thought Samu’s thighs were sexy. Maybe….. Maybe he could do this. Without saying a word he moved off Rin and turned around. Without making eye contact Osamu decided to take off his shirt in one quick go, rip the bandage off if you will.

Osamu blushes when he hears Suna’s quick gasp. “Osamu…” Next thing he knew he was pinned against the wall as Rintarou hungrily kissed him, groping his pecs and plucking at his nipples all the while. “Change of plans. I want to fuck you between these.” Rintarou not so gently squeezed his pecs.

It couldn’t be too bad could it? Rin seemed to like his body, maybe…… Maybe he could do this for Rin. His boyfriend always accommodated him, the least he could do to repay him for that was to indulge in his requests every so often. With that decided Osamu slid down to his knees. Placing a kiss to the tip of Rin’s dick he pulled back and squeezed his pecs together,, cradling Rintarou’s still ridiculously hard cock between them. 

Osamu relaxed as he heard Suna moan, that was a sound he would never get tired of hearing. “Perfect. You’re doing so well for me Osamu. So sexy, letting me use your chest.” Yep, Osamu thought, he definitely now had a praise kink. Osamu watched as Rintarou started fucking his chest. Experimentally he licked the head of Rintarou’s dick when it poked out from between his pecs. 

“Fuck, Osamu do that again.” Feeling Rin’s hand weaving into his hair and hearing the encouragement from his boyfriend Osamu licked again. And again, and again. Eventually he just mouthed at Rintarou’s dick with every thrust. His pecs were becoming a mess of lube, precum and spit but Rintarou just seemed to love the sight. “Fuck this would be harder if your pecs were still pure muscle. They’re perfect like this though, perfectly able to cradle my cock. Just like your thighs, your mouth, your ass. Oh god I’m close Osamu.” 

Osamu was harder than he’d ever been in his life. Rintarou really loved his body, thought it was sexy. Sexy enough that he wanted to rub off against it. How did Osamu get so lucky, to have a boyfriend who loved his body when he himself could not. Osamu looked up at Rintarou and squeezed his pecs tighter around him, voice breathy as he asked for what they both wanted. “Come on me Rin.”

Samu watched as Rin’s eyes squeezed shut and he started to cum, some of the cum landing on his face and the rest on his chest. Had his boyfriend ever cum this hard before? It felt like his orgasm was endless, stretching on far longer than usual. Osamu could feel the cum start to roll down his body. It didn’t feel too bad, maybe he’d let Rintarou cum on him again. Shit did he just discover he’s a secret cum slut. His boyfriend really had to go and make him discover he had two new kinks. 

Osamu went willingly when Rintarou pulled him up off the floor and into a deep kiss. This man, Suna Rintarou, was possibly the single best thing that had ever happened to him. Besides, grudgingly, his twin brother.

Rintarou nipped at his lip as he pulled away. “That was amazing, but now I need you to get that fantastic dick in my ass now.” Osamu chuckled and pulled Rin in for another kiss. Who knows, maybe they’d discover a third new kink before the night was through.

*Omake*  
Suna Rintarou considered himself a lucky man. He played volleyball at the professional level with EJP Raijin, he had just been told he was being scouted for the Japanese Olympic team, and he had a loving, handsome, sexy, smart boyfriend to go home to at the end of every day. One who knew how to cook the best onigiri in Japan. Suna smiled up at the moon as he walked home. Yeah, life was good. 

Unlocking the door to his and Osamu’s apartment he slipped off his shoes. “I’m home Osamu.”

“Welcome back. Come in here I got ya some chuupet while I was out gettin’ ingredients for dinner.” His boyfriend spoiled him but Suna was not one to complain. When he got to the kitchen he stopped in the doorway. There, making onigiri like it’s just any other night, was his handsome, wonderful, sexy boyfriend. Wearing nothing other than an apron.

Osamu smirked over his shoulder. “See something ya like Rin?”

Oh yeah, life was GOOD.


End file.
